z3n_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Z3N Clan Comics
Z3N Clan Comics are series of small graphic stories depicting usual atmosphere of the Z3N clan both on the server and the forums. Beginning Z3N Clan Comic project was launched back on 7th April 2013 when the first comic was released, created by Anavi.The comics were produced just for fun and soon became popular, taking a special place in the hearts of the clan members. Released Issues Since 7th April 2013, 22 comics were released and 12 of them were later redone in three bundles known as "Month Fix" - April Fix, May Fix and June Fix. These issues had smaller changes, sometimes unnoticeable, mostly revolving around smaller graphic and spelling oversights. Later, staring from 31st August 2016, 9 comics were redone completely, featuring upgraded layout and visuals, grammar and spelling correction and slightly tweaked story lines. 2016 remakes can be read at the following links: April Fix Remake,May Fix Remake. * these issues never got named and are referred to by their respective issue number. ** these issues were released with their respective bundles as a bonus content and experienced premiere at the date of publication of the bundle. *** mind that information stored in this table refers to issues in their original, non-remade, state. Release Dates *1st Comic - 7th April 2013 *2nd Comic - 15th April 2013 *"April Fix" - 29th April 2013 *7th Comic - 1st May 2013 *8th Comic - 5th May 2013 *9th Comic - 16th May 2013 *"May Fix" - 1st June 2013 *11th Comic - 19th June 2013 *12th Comic - 22nd June 2013 *13th Comic - 7th July 2013 *14th Comic - 10th August 2013 *15th Comic - 13th September 2013 *16th Comic - 28th September *17th Comic - 8th November 2013 *"April Fix" remake - 31st August 2016 *"May Fix" remake - 15th February 2017 Announcements and development * 1st Comic - 7th April 2013 * 2nd Comic - 15th April 2013 *"April Fix" announced - 28th April 2013 *"April Fix" - 29th April 2013 *7th Comic - 1st May 2013 *8th Comic - 5th May 2013 *9th Comic - 16th May 2013 *May Fix - 1st June 2013 *"Origin" Comics announced - 9th June 2013 *11th Comic - 19th June 2013 *12th Comic gets named - 22nd June 2013 *13th Comic separated into pages - 7th July 2013 *Break - 23rd July 2013 *Starting again - 6th August 2013 *14th Comic - 10th August 2013 *15th Comic - 13th September 2013 *16th Comic - 28th September 2013 *17th Comic - 8th November 2013 *Z3N Clan Comics emerge once again with "April Fix" completely redone after more than three years since the publication of 17th comic - 31st August 2016 *"May Fix" completely redone - 15th February 2017 Behind the Scenes * Anavi expressed occasional dislike for state of grammar in older comics. After publication of redone version of "May Fix" in 2017, Anavi mentioned that "while those old Z3N comics really throw her into nostalgia, English in it throws her into serious depression" and that "they just had to remake everything because it was poking her eyes so bad".